Quand Gilbert décide de boire et que Break est dans le coin
by Statice-Law
Summary: Alors que cela fait huit ans qu'Oz est dans l'Abysse, Gilbert commence sérieusement à déprimer et se noie dans l'alcool. Enfin, c'est sans compter sur l'intervention d'un certain chapelier... (oui, je suis nulle pour les résumés...)


Quand Gilbert décide de boire et que Break est dans le coin... 

La nuit tombait doucement sur la ville. Les nuages arboraient une douce couleur violette, quelques taches d'orange témoignant de la présence du soleil résistaient à l'appel de la lune, et adossé à un mur près de la fenêtre, une cigarette dans la bouche, Gilbert regardait le paysage changer du tout au tout. Il aimait ce moment où la nuit et le jour se rejoignaient. Ce moment où les couleurs n'avaient plus de nom. Ce moment où tout semblait s'apaiser. Si seulement cela pouvait être aussi simple pour son pauvre esprit torturé... Malheureusement, la beauté du paysage ne lui offrait qu'un trêve de courte durée. Une fois que la lune serait là et que sa douce couleur argentée illuminerait le ciel, il serait de nouveau en proie à ses sombres pensées.  
Ses grands yeux dorés se perdaient dans l'immensité de l'horizon, ou tout du moins dans l'immensité qu'il pouvait apercevoir depuis la fenêtre de son appartement. Les couleurs devenaient de plus en plus sombres, et il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que la nuit ne reprenne ses droits sur la ville de Réveil et sur le reste du pays. Gilbert redoutait la nuit. C'était le moment de la journée où il était contraint à ne rien faire, et ses idées noires l'assiégeaient sans pitié. Huit ans... Huit ans que son maître avait été précipité dans l'Abysse... Autant de temps qu'il ne cessait de faire le même cauchemar chaque nuit. Si tout cela avait un sens, il ne savait pas. Malgré les belles paroles de Break, il croyait de moins en moins au retour d'Oz dans ce monde. Il avait conclu un pacte avec Raven, il avait surveillé les Nightray, il avait tué un nombre incalculable de personne de sang froid... Tout ça dans le but de faire revenir le Vessalius, mais il n'en voyait plus le bout. Huit ans, c'était long. Trop long pour lui. Trop long pour n'importe qui d'ailleurs.  
Finalement, la nuit s'installa. Tout était sombre, et la lune éclairait sa rue. Il soupira et se tourna vers son appartement. Tout était rangé, bien qu'il ne possède pour ainsi dire pas grand chose. Il n'avait besoin de rien.  
J'ai juste besoin d'Oz...  
Il serra les poings. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses pas le menèrent à sa cuisine, et il ouvrit la double-porte d'un petit meuble en bois. C'était là qu'il rangeait la plupart des produits qui n'avait pas besoin d'aller au frais, et sa main survola doucement tout ce qu'il pouvait attendre. Inconsciemment, il saisit la seule et unique bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait, et il la sortit. Il la posa sur le meuble et la fixa, comme si c'était le diable venu le tenter. D'une certaine façon c'était le cas. La bouteille de verre n'était plus qu'à moitié pleine, et plus les jours passaient, plus il buvait. Il ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool, mais c'était sa seule source de réconfort. La seule chose qui lui permettait d'échapper pendant quelques heures à ses cauchemars. Ce soir là ne fit pas exception, et il prit un verre, avant de revenir dans le salon. Il posa le tout sur une petite table et tomba dans le canapé, épuisé, avant d'écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Cependant, il n'ouvrit pas la bouteille tout de suite. Il la regarda, pesant le pour et le contre, comptant mentalement combien de temps il tiendrait avant de verser le liquide presque orange dans le verre. Il ne savait pas vraiment qu'elle alcool c'était, et peu lui importait tant qu'il était suffisamment fort pour lui faire oublier. Oublier tout ce qu'il avait vu le jour de la cérémonie...  
Il secoua la tête et retira le bouchon en liège, avant de verser une quantité généreuse d'alcool dans le verre transparent. Il le porta à ses lèvres et le vida en deux gorgés.  
"Allons bon, que vois-je... Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de boire ainsi..."  
Le noiraud, à peine surprit, se retourna pour faire face à Break. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé de se demander par où il rentrait. C'était devenu habituelle de le voir débarquer à l'improviste.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira Gilbert, les joues déjà rougies par son premier verre.  
-Eh bien, voir comment tu allais, et je constate que... Ce n'est pas la grande forme."  
Il sourit un peu et exécuta quelque pas de danse pour aller s'assoir à côté du Nightray. Ledit Nightray se resserra d'ailleurs un verre et fixa le liquide s'agiter un peu.  
"Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?  
-Je ne suis pas tracassé.  
-A d'autre tu veux ? Je ne suis pas totalement stupide.  
-Juste sénile.  
-Quel gamin horripilent, déclare alors Emily de sa voix gutturale."  
Gilbert ne répondit pas à cette dernière réplique et préféra boire l'alcool jusqu'à la dernière goutte.  
"Et tu comptes vider ta bouteille comme ça ? demanda Break, qui avait finit par passer ses bras sur le dossier du canapé.  
-Fiche moi la paix."  
Break croisa ses jambes et agita celle qui ne touchait pas le sol.  
"Va-t-en, lança alors Gilbert, de moins en moins lucide, en ce rendant compte qu'il ne comptait pas partir.  
-Pourquoi ? Un peu de compagnie ne te ferait pas de mal."  
Il sifflota, lançant un regard en coin à son voisin. Ce dernier avait les coudes contre les genoux, les mains jointes, et son front appuyé dessus.  
"C'est à cause d'Oz Vessalius ? demanda le chapelier.  
-Fous-moi la paix."  
Comprenant qu'il ne parlerait pas, l'albinos lui resservit un verre et le lui tendit. Sans vraiment faire attention, Gilbert le prit et le vida d'une traite, avant d'en prendre un autre, et encore un autre. Si bien qu'il finit rapidement ivre.  
"Alors, je t'écoute, commença Break. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
-Oz... Oz est partit... Et je... Je ne peux pas... L'aider... C'est de ma faute... Entièrement de ma faute..."  
L'alcool avait au moins le mérite de lui avoir délié la langue.  
"Ca te tracasse tant que ça ? demanda doucement le borgne en lui servant un demi-verre.  
-J'arrive plus à dormir..."  
A la suite de quoi, il se mit à sangloter come un enfant. Break hésita longuement entre se moquer de lui et le réconforter. Il décida finalement de mêler les deux, et il passa une mains dans le dos du noiraud.  
"Ne te rends donc pas plus minable que tu ne l'es déjà. Ton précieux maître va s'en sortir.  
-Huit ans Break... Huit ans... Comment veux-tu... Qu'il soit encore en vie... Après huit ans dans l'Abysse...?!"  
Un profond désespoir se lisait dans les iris dorés de Gilbert, et le chapelier eu tout le loisir de la constater lorsqu'il tourna ses yeux larmoyant vers lui. Il lui faisait encore plus pitié que d'habitude. Et en même temps, son côté enfantin avait quelque chose de presque... Attendrissant.  
"Va savoir. La notion du temps n'est pas la même dans l'Abysse. Il peut n'y être que depuis quelques minutes.  
-Quelques minutes, c'est beaucoup trop..."  
Il se remit à sangloter et sa tête se posa contre l'épaule de l'albinos. Soudain conscient qu'il avait une chose matérielle à côté de lui, Gilbert posa ses mains sur la veste blanche du chapelier et la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. La bouteille d'alcool était presque vide, juste de quoi resservir un demi-verre. L'albinos l'écarta d'ailleurs pour éviter que le Nightray puisse se resservir, et une fois le danger éloigné, il se concentra sur le pauvre Gilbert, ivre mort, pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
"L'alcool ne te réussit vraiment pas, mon pauvre..."  
Avec un soupire, le chapelier se leva de mauvaise grâce, entrainant le contractant de Raven avec lui. Il tituba, et faillit s'effondrer au sol. Break le rattrapa et passa sans ménagement le bras du noiraud autour de ses épaules, avant de le trainer jusqu'à sa chambre. Il était lourd l'animal, mine de rien... En même temps, l'albinos n'était pas doté d'une force physique à toute épreuve, contrairement à Gilbert qui était plutôt bien foutu niveau musculature. Une fois dans la petite pièce qui ne comportait qu'un lit, une armoire et une table de chevet, Break laissa le Nightray s'effondrer sur le matelas, totalement épuisé. Il lui retira sa longue veste noire, ses chaussures, posa le tout sur le bord de la fenêtre, et il le regarda ramper jusqu'à ses oreillers.  
"Fatigué à ce point ? ricana le chapelier."  
Il l'aida à remonter la couverture sur lui, puis il s'assit sur le matelas et le regarda s'endormir. Cela ne mit que quelques instants, mais Break resta tout de même à l'observer. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses yeux, il avait des cernes, les pommettes encore rougies par l'alcool qui lui donnait un air "mignon". L'albinos s'en amusa beaucoup d'ailleurs. Il glissa deux doigts sur la joue de l'endormi et la caressa doucement. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres, puis il se leva et alla fouiller dans la pièce principale pour trouver un papier et un stylo. Il rangea au passage la bouteille d'alcool et mit le verre dans l'évier. Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre et griffonna quelques mots sur une petite feuille blanche, avant de le poser sur la table de chevet avec le stylo plume. Il laissa également quelques bonbons aux emballages colorés sur l'oreiller, et alors qu'il allait quitter l'appartement, il eu une idée. Il reprit le stylo plume, s'approcha de sa pauvre victime, et avec un grand sourire d'enfant, il commença à dessiner. Une fois son œuvre terminée, il s'engouffra dans l'armoire, et avec un rire sadique, disparu de l'appartement.  
Le lendemain matin  
Gilbert se réveilla avec une magistrale gueule de bois, et il mit un temps à comprendre qu'il était dans son appartement, dans sa chambre, et dans son lit. Et il mit un temps encore plus long à se rendre compte qu'il y avait des bonbons près de lui. Il en prit un dans sa main droite, la gauche étant occupée à masser son front rendue douloureux par sa migraine. Pour sûr, il ne devait pas avoir une belle tête. Il se concentra sur la sucrerie, l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures, et finit par convenir qu'elle appartenait bien à Break. Il se leva après quelques minutes de profondes réflexions -aussi profondes que son état le lui permettait-, et il balaya la pièce du regard une fois qu'il fut sur ses deux jambes. Sa veste et ses chaussures étaient sur le bord de la fenêtre (enfin, sa veste y était, ses chaussures étaient par terre), et il remarqua un bonbon rouge vif sur sa table de chevet. Il fit le tour du lit en titubant, et arrivé devant le petit meuble, il reconnu son stylo plume, ainsi qu'une feuille de papier où s'étalait une écriture italique. Il la prit dans ses mains et l'approcha de ses yeux pour pouvoir relire ce que Break avait écrit –il écrivait petit, mine de rien-, et il finit par déchiffrer le message.  
L'alcool ne te réussit vraiment pas, tu es encore plus minable quand tu bois. Tu me dois dix bonbons. Invite-moi la prochaine fois que tu décide de vider tes bouteilles d'alcool, petit alcoolique ~  
Gilbert soupira profondément. Au moins il n'avait rien cassé... Cependant, il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé après que break lui ai donné un verre d'alcool... Il était toujours habillé, donc il ne s'était rien passé de trop gênant... Il se dirigea mollement vers la salle de bain, et lorsqu'il croisa son reflet dans le miroir, il sursauta en poussant un petit cri de terreur. Il posa une main sur son cœur, qui battait beaucoup trop vite, et il se força à respirer calmement.  
"Je me disais bien aussi que c'était bizarre qu'il n'ait touché à rien... siffla-t-il en tournant de nouveau la tête vers la glace."  
Il avait des moustaches et un gros point d'encre sur le né, comme s'il avait un museau. Un chat... Break lui avait dessiné des moustaches et un museau de chat...  
"Je vais le tuer... souffla-t-il en commençant à frotter ses joues avec de l'eau et du savon."  
Avec tout ça, Oz lui était complètement sortit de la tête...  
De son côté, Break arpentait les couloirs de Pandora en sifflotant joyeusement.  
"Tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur Break... déclara Sharon, les sourcils froncés, qui marchait à côté de lui.  
-Eh bien oui miss, voyez-vous, je crois que le minou c'est réveillé il y a peu."  
Sharon ne comprenait pas. Mais elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, et elle préféra laisser tomber. De toute manière, Break était une personne trop étrange pour être comprise. Parfois, elle se demandait comment Gilbert faisait pour le supporter... 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

J'ai commencé cet O.S hier sur un coup de tête, je voulais écrire, et je ne savais absolument pas quoi... Comme le chapitre de Sword avance, je voulais faire quelque chose pour vous faire patienter, et donc voila, j'ai décidé de faire un O.S sur Gilbert et Break... C'est court, je sais, mais bon... Donnez-moi vos avis ^^ Bye~


End file.
